la dernière année de lycée peut avoir tant de conséquence
by N.B.BK
Summary: clarke est en 3ème année au lycée avec ses 2 meilleurs amis jasper et monty . Elle va fait une rencontre qui va chambouler sa vie entre l'amour la haine et l'amitié . ( nul pour les résumés , 1ere fiction soyez sympa :-) )
1. la rencontre

_Prologue_

 _Aujourd'hui c'est la rentré au lycée de nouveaux prof, de nouveaux amis, des cours à pas en finir et Clarke 17ans n'aime pas ca car elle déteste les cours mais elle se dit qui faut avoir des bonnes note sinon car sa mère même si elle n'est pas avec elle, elle serait cap de prendre l'avion direction Los Angeles pour engueuler sa fille._

 _Clarke se réveille doucement et regarda l'heure 7h elle est en retard jasper et monty doivent aller la chercher pour aller au lycée. Donc elle se lève elle prend ses affaires va se laver …. Au bout de 20 minutes sous la douche Clarke s'habilla d'un jean slim noir, des converses, et un chemisier bleue marine puis après se coiffa avec les cheveux détaché se mit du mascara quand elle entendit un klaxon, regarda par la fenêtre et voit jasper et monty dans la voiture donc elle descendit, bu du jus d'orange, prit une pomme et parti dans la voiture._

 _ **PDV DE CLARKE**_

 _Je monte à l'arrière de la voiture fait la bise à jasper et monty puis m'attache et jasper démarre la voiture_

 _ **Salut les gars !**_

 _ **Hey alors prête pour la 3eme année au lycée ?**_ _dit jasper_

 _ **Tu veux vraiment savoir jasper**_

 _ **Non ca va aller**_ _dit jasper_

 _ **Moi je veux savoir**_ _dit monty en retournant_

 _ **Bien alors on va être surement séparé donc je vais me retrouvé encore avec des gens que je n'aime pas !**_

 _ **Ok bon est arrivé est on n'est en retard car il est 8h10 donc go**_ _dit jasper en garant la voiture_

 _Nous sortons de la voiture, rentrons dans le lycée et se sépara pour aller a nos casier respective. Je pris mes affaire et alla en cours de français avec du retard. La matinée se passa très vite heureusement pour moi donc j'alla a la caféterie prit mon plateau et alla rejoindre jasper et monty qui était déjà entrain de manger, je pose mon plateau et commence à manger._

 _-_ _ **Alors c'est quoi le bruit des couloirs depuis tout à l'heure**_ _demandai-je_

 _-_ _ **Il y a un nouveau prof d'histoire toutes les filles demandent des cours de soutient parce qu'elles le trouvent canon après faut pas se mentir que le prof est beau gosse n'empêche**_ _dit jasper_

 _-_ _ **Je ne savais pas que tu préféré les hommes jasper il faudrait que tu arrêtes de me mentir !**_ _Dis-je en rigolant avec monty_ __ _devant la tête de jasper faisant le mou_

 _-_ _ **Mais c'est vrai je te jure qu'il est canon**_ _dit jasper_

 _ **-Je verrai sa quand on retournera en cours car j'ai histoire**_

 _ **\- Alors de ton coté quoi de neuf**_ _dit monty_

 _ **\- Quand le prof de français monsieur Jackson vient vous parlez rester en apnée**_

 _ **\- Sérieux tu n'as que ça**_ _dit jasper_

 _ **\- oui bon on va dehors ?**_

 _ **-J'ai fini ma pomme !**_ _Dis jasper_

 _ **-Ok jasper prend ta pomme tu l'as finira dehors**_ _dit monty_

 _-_ _ **OK**_

 _Donc nous posons nos plateaux puis parti dehors et s'assirent sur un banc nous parlons pendant 10 longues minutes quand on se rend compte qu'on est en retard de 5 minutes car on n'a pas entendu la sonnerie. Nous courons jusqu'à être dans le lycée puis nous nous séparons. Je cours vers ma classe dans je me prit quelqu'un et tomba au sol._

 _ **Prochain chapitre bientôt**_

 _ **Merci Megan Tony Florent de m'avoir poussé a publié**_

 _ **Désoler pour les fautes**_

 _ **Dite moi se que vous en pensait**_ __ __ __


	2. la surprise

_**Donc nous posons nos plateaux puis parti dehors et s'assirent sur un banc nous parlons pendant 10 longues minutes quand on voit qu'on est en retard de 5 minutes car on n'a pas entendu la sonnerie. Nous courons jusqu'à être dans la fac puis nous nous séparons. Je cours vers ma classe dans je me pris quelqu'un et tomba au sol.**_

 **Chapitre 2 : pdv Clarke**

 _Je lève la tête et je vois une fille brune me tendre la main, je l'accepte et m'aide à me relevé. Quand elle me dit :_

 _ **Désolé je ne t'es pas vu j'allais en histoire encore désolé**_ me dit-elle paniqué

 _ **Non c'est moi je ne regarder pas devant moi. J'allais aussi en histoire.**_

 _ **Enfaite je m'appelle Octavia !**_

 _ **Clarke !**_

 _ **Au moins je connais quelqu'un en cours je suis nouvelle !**_

 _ **Ah la fameuse nouvelle j'ai entendu parler de toi ! bon on devrais y aller si on ne veut pas se faire tuer par le nouveau prof !**_

 _ **Oui tu as raison !**_

 _Avec Octavia on rentrent dans la classe avec un peu moins de 10minutes de retards quand le prof se retourne vers nous il fonce les sourcils. Il est grand les cheveux bruns et bouclés, une mâchoire bien formé, les yeux noir et pleins de taches de rousseurs sur le visage. Quand Octavia fini par parler._

 _-_ _ **excuser nous pour le retard… euh…**_

 _-_ _ **Monsieur Blake c'est quoi vos prénoms les filles ?**_ _dit-il sur un ton amuser mais aussi énervé_

 _-_ _ **Octavia**_ _dit-elle sur un ton amusé_ __

 _ **\- Et la blonde a perdu sa langue ou elle peut parler ?!**_

 _ **\- Griffin !**_ _Dis-je sur un ton énerver « Non mais se prend pour qui cela pense ai-je »_

 _ **-**_ _ **Bien aller vous assoir !**_ _dit-il sur un froid_

 _Avec Octavia on va assoir au fond de la classe avec des places côte à côte._

 _Nous parlons toutes les 2 toute l'heure et on s'entendaient à merveille comme si on se connaissaient depuis toute petite._

 _Après avoir passé toute l'heure à parler on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait histoire et la chimie en même temps et avec les mêmes profs. A la fin de l'heure nous allons toutes les deux en chimie, puis après la chimie on avait terminé les cours donc on attendait Jasper et Monty quand quelques minutes ils me font des grand signes et crient « ON ARRIVE » et ils s'approchèrent de nous._

 _ **Octavia, ses deux guinioles sont malheureusement mes meilleurs amis !**_ _dis-je en tapant sur l'épaule de Monty et jasper en même temps et rigolant_

 _ **Salut moi c'est jasper**_

 _ **Et moi Monty**_

 _Octavia se lève et fais la bise à Jasper et Monty et se rassois sur le banc à coté de Clarke._

 _ **Donc je suppose que c'est vous les guinioles ils sont plutôt mignon pas des guinioles Clarke !**_ _dit-elle en rigolant suivis des autres_

 _ **Attention Octavia Jasper et mon faux petit ami je pourrai être jalouse !**_ _dis-je en rigolant avec jasper_

 _ **Sois pas jalouse tu seras toujours ma préféré GRIFFIN personne peut remplacer ma tête de moule.**_ _Dit-il plier en 2 avant de reprendre._ __ _ **Alors comment c'est passer ta journée Clarkey ?**_

 _ **Bien alors j'ai courus pour arriver le moins en retard quand je me prends Octavia et je tombe comme une mouche qui se prend un mur puis elle m'a aidé à me relever on est allé en histoire et la j'avais envie de mettre deux baffes a se prof qui se croix supérieur aux autres même si il est plutôt mignon je ne peux pas me le voir.**_ _finis-je ma phrase énervé_

 _ **Et il pas eu le droit a des piques ou à la colère de Clarkey**_ _ **?**_ _dit Monty d'une manière « comment ça il ne connaît pas encore la furie Griffin tu me déçois vraiment »_

 _ **Non le prof à pas reçu la colère de Clarke car on faisait connaissance !**_ _dit Octavia d'une voix amusé_

 _ **C'est que quand il va m'attaquer que j'attaquerai**_

 _ **Bon d'accord ce n'est pas qu'on veuille partir au contraire je dois raccompagner Monty et clarke on se voit demain a la cafeteria Octavia.**_ _Dit jasper_

 _ **Oui aller y je dois y aller moi aussi on se voit demain en histoire à 9h00 Clarke ?**_

 _ **Oui à demain !**_ _dis-je en prenant Octavia dans mes bras_

 _Avec Monty et Jasper on monte dans la voiture ils me parlèrent de leurs journées et moi parlé de a quel point je devais résister a pas donné deux claques au prof d'histoire pour m'avoir parlé d'un ton froid et énerver._

 _30minutes jasper me ramène chez moi, je leur dit enrevoir et je me disent que demain je dois y aller seule car ils commencent à 8h et moi 9h puis je rentra chez moi regarda un film, alla me laver, me mit en pyjama, prépara à manger, manger, je regarde l'heure et il est 22h18 donc je décida de me coucher sauf que je n'y arriver pas car le prof d'histoire et sa provocation m'avait énervé et finalement je m'endormit vers 23h30._

 _Le réveil sonne et affiche 7h30, je me lève difficilement quand j'entends mon téléphone vibrer._

 _ **SMS DE OCTAVIA A CLARKE :**_

 _Hey, salut on se rejoint devant le lycée ?_

 _ **SMS DE CLARKE A OCTAVIA:**_

 _Oui !_

 _ **SMS DE OCTAVIA A CLARKE :**_

 _A toute à l'heure alors_

 _Je me lève difficilement de mon lit, puis trainasse un peu, alla dans la salle de bain me fit une douche froide pour me réveillé, pour m'habilla, je regardai l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà 8h15 « je n'ai pas mis tant de temps si ? pense ai-je ». Je descendis pour déjeuné puis prit mon sac, mon téléphone et mes clefs, alla dans ma voiture et je décidai d'envoyer un message à Octavia._

 _ **Sms de clarke a Octavia :**_

 _Je vais peut-être être en retard !_

 _ **Sms de octavia a clarke :**_

 _Ok je t'attendrai -)_

 _Après cela je mis le contact et alla en route vers mon lycée. 30 minutes plus tard j'arrivai et vit octavia m'attendre donc je coupai le contact pris mon sac sortit de la voiture et la ferma puis courut vers Octavia, arrivé vers elle, elle me prend dans ses bras._

 _ **Tu en as mis du temps Clarky**_

 _ **Désolé j'ai mis du temps à me préparé !**_

 _ **Ok bon on y va sinon je croix que tu vas lui donnait ses gifles au prof**_ _dit-elle en ricanant_

 _ **Pdv d'Octavia :**_

 _Nous nous dirigeons vers notre classe avec quelques minutes de retard. Quand on arriva clarke toqua à la porte puis nous rentrons, je vis le regard sombre du prof._

 _ **Vous allez être des habitués de venir en retard…. J'ai demandé à Monsieur Collins et Smith d'aller derrière donc vous vous être devant pour que je puisse vous surveillez, vous n'allez pas me donner du fils à retordre en dirai...**_ _« Dit le prof sur un ton énervé et amuser puis il reprit »_ _ **Aller vous assoir et essayer de pas vous faire trop remarquer. Octavia et Mlle Griffin !**_

 _ **Oui désolé Monsieur**_ _ **.**_ _Dis-je au prof sur un ton amuser car je sais que même sens regardait mon amie elle allait s'énervé._

 _Nous allons à nos places, sortit nos affaires et Clarke me répété sans cesse « ta vu cette tête claques il se prend pour le meilleur quand j'en aurai l'occasion je le rabaisserai devant toute la classe » et moi je lui dis « j'aimerai bien voir ça » et j'éclatai de rire suivi de Clarke quand on se rendit compte que tout le monde nous regarder._

 _ **Pdv de clarke :**_

 _Octavia me donna un coup dans les cotes pour me dire tout le monde nous regarde quand le prof prit la parole_

 _ **Raconte ce qu'il y a de drôle Griffin**_ _dit le prof me regardant visiblement énerver_

 _ **Je disais à octavia à quel point j'adore ce cours**_ _! dis-je avec ironie et octavia ricana_

 _ **C'est pour ca que vous avez rit…. Ecouté au lieu de parler !**_

 _ **Moi parlé je n'oserai pas Monsieur BLAKE.**_ _dis-je toujours avec ironie avec un peu d'amusement et du défi_

 _ **A votre place je ne jouerais pas à ce petit jeu avec moi !**_ _dit-il avec de l'énervement et un regarde de défi_

 _Je ne répondis rien et contenta d'écouté la fin du cours._

 _[….]_

 _Clarke et Octavia devint les meilleures amies en 1 semaines, plus les jours passèrent et les 2 étaient inséparables elles connaissaient tout sur l'autre. Clarke faisait que parlait qu'elle en avait marre de sa mère et Octavia parler tout le temps de son grand frère surprotecteur et Clarke rien à la description qu'elle faisait elle le détester déjà, elle ne la jamais vu « c'est que croit clarke » ne connais ni son nom ni son prénom et dé fois elle se demander qu'elle était le nom d'octavia._

 _Nous sommes en Janvier et Clarke c'est toujours pas le nom de famille de Octavia et connais toujours pas son frère, avec Jasper et Monty on est encore plus proche qu'avant et Jasper sort avec une certaine Maya très sympa. Clarke déteste toujours autant son prof d'histoire et lui lance des regards de défi et d'amusement, le rabaisse et vis vers sa les 2 se détester mutuellement. Octavia à un petit ami Atom._

 _ **Pdv d'octavia**_

 _Nous sommes vendredi le dernier jour de cours avant deux petites semaines de vacances. Il est 17h10 et je viens d'entrer en histoire avec Clarke avec 10minutes de retard et pourtant on avait eu cours juste avant c'est que Clarke trainait. Le prof nous parle de la première guerre mondiale, au milieu de l'heure j'avais décroché et je parlais avec Clarke._

 _ **Viens dormir chez moi pendant les vacances sil te plait il y aura 2 amis de mon frère et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver pendant toute les vacances avec eux**_

 _ **D'accord je dormirai chez toi ce soir et samedi soir**_

 _ **Non les deux semaines sil te plait Clarkey**_

 _ **Arrête de m'appeler comme ca et non**_

 _ **Clarkey, Clarkey, Clarkey, Clarkey….**_

 _ **Ok c''est bon mais arrête de m'appeler comme ca**_

 _ **D'accord**_

 _L'heure se finissais je rentrai chez attendant clarke quand elle m'envoie un message pour me demander l'adresse je lui réponds en lui donnant et 10minutes était la. Nous mettons un film vers 19h._

 _ **Pdv de clarke**_

 _A 19h30 on entendit une porte s'ouvrit quand j'entends une voix familière_

 _ **Je suis rentrer octavia et j'en peux je suis avec Miller et Murphy**_

 _Je reconnais cette voix celle incessante de mon prof d'histoire monsieur Blake, je lance un regard noir a octavia_

 _ **PAS LUI**_ _! Dis-je énerver en me retournant et le voix les yeux écarquillé_

 _ **PAS ELLE OCTAVIA**_ _! dit-il sur le même ton de moi_

 _ **Prochaine chapitre dans quel jour je suis en vacances donc sa va aller très vite pour les chapitre ! Que va-t-il se passer pendant les vacances ? Vont-ils s'entendre mieux ou au contraire ?bientôt plus de bellarke ne vous inquiéter pas dit-moi si vous aimez MERCI BISOUS 3**_


	3. les vacances

_Pdv de clarke_

 _A 19h30 on entendit une porte s'ouvrit quand j'entends une voix familière_

 _Je suis rentrer octavia et j'en peux je suis avec Miller et Murphy_

 _Je reconnais cette voix celle incessante de mon prof d'histoire monsieur Blake, je lance un regard noir a octavia_

 _PAS LUI ! Dis-je énerver en me retournant et le voix les yeux écarquillé_

 _PAS ELLE OCTAVIA ! dit-il sur le même ton de moi_

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _ **Pdv Octavia**_

 _ **Clarke je te présente Bellamy mon frère, Bellamy voici clarke**_ _dit-elle avec amusement_

 _ **Octavia tu peux m'expliquer !**_ _dit Bellamy_

 _ **J'ai invité clarke à la maison pendant quelques jours.**_ _Dis-je_

 _ **Quoi comment ça ?**_ _dit mon frère_

 _ **Non c'est bon je vais rentrer chez moi !**_ _dit Clarke en prenant ses affaires et alla vers la porte_

 _ **Pdv clarke**_

 _J'allai vers la porte quand une main m'attrapa le bras me fonçant à me retourner._

 _ **Je n'aime pas ça autant que toi mais si sa fait plaisir à ma sœur donc tu resteras**_ _dit Bellamy sur un ton froid_

 _ **Mais moi je n'ai pas envie de rester avec un crétin comme toi pendant 2 semaines**_

 _ **Attend octavia ?!**_ _dit-il étonner_

 _ **Toi il y a tes amis qui viennent ici toujours pendant les vacances et les week-ends donc pourquoi pas Clarke ?!**_ _dit octavia visiblement énerver et triste_

 _ **Non mais de toute façon je ne vais pas rester toute les vacances avec mon prof d'histoire !**_

 _ **Mais sil te plait Clarke en plus il y a Murphy et Miller avec nous**_ _dit octavia_

 _ **Salut**_ _dit Miller et Murphy qui n'avaient toujours pas parlé_

 _ **Bon d'accord mais je préfère te dire…**_ _en regardant Bellamy._ _ **Je ne t'aime pas que ce soit prof ou frère protecteur d'Octavia. Je me gênerai pas à t'énerver.**_

 _ **C'est pareil pour moi Princesse!**_ _Dit bellamy_

 _Le week-end se passa très tendu mais le début de la semaine Octavia, Bellamy, Murphy, Miller et Clarke décident de se faire une soirée sans dispute entre Bellamy et Clarke se qu'ils acceptèrent tout les 2, donc ils décidèrent de se faire une soirée film, Miller commanda 2 pizza et 15 minutes elles étaient là, donc ils mirent un film d'horreur avec les protestations des filles à droite d'Octavia il y avait Murphy et à droite lui y avait Miller, Clarke était entre Miller à sa gauche et Bellamy à sa droite._

 _ **Pdv de bellamy**_

 _Je sens Clarke s'agité à côté de moi quand d'un coup elle cri je ne pus m'empêcher de me moquer […] Clarke qui s'était enfin calmer fit un bon sur face et me donnant un coup._

 _ **Fais attention !**_ _dis-je en rognant_

 _ **Arrête de te plaindre crétin c'était un tout petit coup !**_ _dit-elle en me regardant avec amusement_

 _Je préfère rien dire et reporte mon attention sur le film. Quelques minutes après je la sens se coller un peu à moi puis je sais se qui m'as pris mais je mis ma main sur sa cuisse nu, elle me regarda son bleue côte azur et magnifique se qui m'étonne c'est qu'elle a toujours pas enlever ma main de sa cuisse, je me plongea dans son bleue profond puis mon regard se posa sur ses lèvres quand je sens sa main sur ma main et l'enlève de sa cuisse et me chuchote_

 _ **Si tu tiens à ta main crétin ne mets pas sur ma cuisse**_

 _Je m'approche de son oreille et lui chuchote_

 _ **Arrête de faire la fille qui me déteste je sais que tu m'aimes**_

 _ **Tu te trompes je te hais bellamy et sa ne changera jamais**_

 _Elle me regarda puis se remis regarder le film en se décollant de moi et mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Miller et je sais pas pourquoi mais à ce moment là la colère m'envahis et au lieu d'exploser et je me remis à regarder le film. J'arriver plus à me concentrer sur le film parce que j'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi je suis en colère, pourquoi j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser pourquoi temps de question sans réponse._

 _[…]_

 _Il était 1h du matin quand on décida d'aller tous nous coucher._

 _Bellamy se posa plusieurs question sans réponse, du côté de clarke se demander pourquoi bellamy avait mis sa main sur sa cuisse sa l'avait perturbé dans tout les sens._

 _La fin de la 1ere semaine passa avec beaucoup de tension entre clarke et bellamy ils se disputer mais après se réconcilier pour Octavia, elle c'est faite très vite ami avec Miller et Murphy et a appris que les 2 allaient remplacer la prof de sport qui à pris un congé de maternité donc ils vont être leur prof de sport à Octavia et Clarke._

 _La deuxième semaine clarke et bellamy se disputer sans cesse et la semaine finissais quand le samedi Octavia voulu allait a une fête mais son frère voulait même pas en attendre parlait et veut qu'elle y aille donc Clarke s'en est mêlé._

 **La suite la semaine prochaine j'ai repris les cours donc je vais mettre du temps pour les chapitre mais promis je posterai un chapitre au moins par semaine.**

 **PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

 **La dispute entre Clarke et bellamy va-t-elle faire des étincelles ?**

 **Leur paroles vont-elles dépassée leur pensé ?**

 **Vont-ils se pardonnés ou c'était la fois de trop ?**

 **Que vont-ils se dire des choses impardonnable ?**

 **Tant de question sans réponse !**

 **Le prochain chapitre seulement sur leur dispute !**

 **Posez toutes les question que vous voulez et je vous répondrai le jour même -) !**

 **Bisous 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_La deuxième semaine clarke et bellamy se disputer sans cesse et la semaine finissais quand le samedi Octavia voulu allait a une fête mais son frère voulait même pas en attendre parlait et veut qu'elle y aille donc Clarke s'en est mêlé._

 _ **CHAPITRE 4**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas ta sœur aller à cette fête tout les 3èmes années sont là !**_ _dit clarke à bellamy_

 _ **\- Justement toute les 3èmes années seront là à boire et à danser tous collé !**_ _dit bellamy sur un ton énervé_

 _ **\- Et alors tu n'as jamais était jeune dans ta vie tu n'as jamais eu 18ans tu n'as jamais bu et danser !**_ _dit la blonde commençant à s'énervé préparant une tempête blonde_

 _ **-Si justement et ma sœur ne boira pas et ne dansera pas !**_ _dit le play boy_

 _ **-Mais laisse la vivre ta sœur ce n'est pas parce que toi t'as fait n'importe quoi à son âge que tu dois l'interdire d'aller à la fête !**_ _dit la tempête blonde_

 _ **-Je l'interdit si je le veux c'est ma sœur !**_ _dit bellamy en la foudroyant du regard_

 _ **-Et ta sœur à 18ans elle est majeure ! Vasi donnes-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas la laisser y aller !**_ _en le regardant droit dans les yeux_

 _ **-Elle va boire et elle va être bourrée, moi je vais la chercher partout et elle sera dans le lit d'un gars et quand elle se réveillé elle n'aura aucun souvenirs de la soirée !**_ _dit-il encore plus enerver que jamais_

 _ **-C'est pas parce que toi t'as retrouvé une fille dans ton lit sans aucun souvenirs que ta sœur feras pareil !**_

 _ **-Je veux juste la protéger ! Tu n'as pas le droit toi une petite PRINCESSE pourri gâtée qui née avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche de me dire comment je dois gérer ma sœur !**_

 _Clarke le regarda avec un regard froid « Pourquoi ? Il s'avait par quoi je suis passé ma mère que je vois jamais mon père qui nous a abandonné quand j'avais 13ans…pensa-t-elle » Elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux mais toujours avec son regard aussi froid que possible ! Il savait que sa pas était facile pour elle depuis qu'elle est née et qu'elle est pas née avec une cuillère en or !_

 _ **-Ta sœur elle calme qui couche pas partout et tout le temps par contre toi je ne dirai pas pareil à coucher avec toutes ces élèves j'en suis sûr que déjà la moitié du lycée est passé dans ton lit ou attend peut-être sur ton bureau qui c'est !**_ _lâche t'elle_

 _ **\- Pourquoi t'es jalouse que toi, tu n'y sois pas encore passé PRINCESSE !**_ _dit-il sur un ton amusé et énervé à la fois_

 _ **-Je t'en pris déjà que je dois entendre tes idioties fais moi plaisir de pas me faire pense au « tes jalouse que tu n'y sois pas encore allé princesse » alors je vais faire mal à ton égo de DonJon mais je ne suis pas jalouse de ne pas être allé encore dans ton lit comme tu dis car c'est moi qui veut pas y aller dans TON lit !**_ _Dit-elle l'air dégouté_

 _ **-Arrête de faire genre t'es pas attirait vers moi personne peut me résisté !**_ _dit-il qui finalement plus énervé mais amusé se qui faisait rager encore plus clarke_

 _ **-Attend tu veux que je dise que je suis attiré vers toi pour que tu arrête de te demander pourquoi moi je pas attiré vers toi et que toi t'es attiré par moi je te ferai pas se plaisir BLAKE !**_ _dit-elle avec finalement un peu d'amusement. « Oui cela amusé beaucoup clarke de le sortir de gons »_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas attiré par toi Princesse !**_ _Mentit-il « ca sonne tellement faux ce que tu viens de dire bellamy… pensa-t-il »_

 _ **-Oh oui et tu vas me dire que tu poses ta main d'une façon comme ta fait la dernière fois sur la cuisse de ta sœur peut-être !**_ _dit-elle impatience d'avoir la réponse_

 _ **-Quoi ?! Je te rappel que ta pas enlever ma main ! Tu l'as enlevé quand je commençais….**_ _finit-il gêné et en colère_

 _ **-quand tu commencé à quoi grand frère ?!**_ _Dit octavia qui venait de descendre avec Miller et Murphy._

 _ **-O' ne t'emmêle pas ! Et toi princesse arrête de faire l'innocente t'as prit au tant de plaisir que moi ! Sinon tu l'aurais enlevé direct**_ _! dit-il_

 _ **-J'ai était surprise c'est pour ca ! Mais a près je te l'es enlever et d'ailleurs si tu ne veux pas que je te les coupes**_ _« montrant avec la main les bijoux de famille à bellamy »_ _ **ne remet jamais ta main bellamy**_

 _ **-Bien sur votre altesse à vos ordres !**_ _dit-il pour l'énervé puis reprit._ _ **Cela m'étonne pas que ton père soit parti il en avait marre de toi ! Et que tes pas de bonnes relation avec ta mère ils en avaient tellement marre de toi qui on préférés partir le plus long possible de toi !**_ _dit-il très énervé mais quand il vu des larmes coulait de long des joues il c'est pas pourquoi mais son cœur se serrait envoyant sa princesse pleurer_

 _-_ _ **VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE BLAKE APRES NE T'ETONNE PAS D'ETRE UN GROS CONNARD SANS CŒUR**_ _! dit-elle en criant, bellamy lui posa sa main sur bras mais elle se dégagea de son emprise._ _ **NE ME TOUCHES PAS ! C'EST BIEN TON GENRE DE DIRE DES TRUCS POUR LE REGRETTER APRES ET BIEN TU SAIS QUOI CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE JE TE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS BELLAMY BLAKE, JAMAIS JAMAIS JAMAIS JAMAIS NE T'ETTONE PAS UN JOUR ETRE A L'HOPITAL PARCE QUE TU T'ES TAPAIT UNE FEMME MARIEE ! ! ! !JE ME DEMANDE COMMENT OCTAVIA FAIT POUR PAS SE CASSER ICI AVEC TOI DANS LES PARAGES TOUT LE TEMPS A DIRE DES CHOSES BLESSANTE ! ! COMME TU DIT SI BIEN « MA SŒUR,MA RESPONSABILITE » TU DEVRAIS PLUS TOT DIRE « MES PAROLES,MA RESPONSABILITE ! ! ! ! !CCCCCCCCRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTIIIIIINNNN ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_ _dit-elle plus énervé que jamais avec les larmes qui rouler le long de ses joues._

 _Elle s'approcha de bellamy le mit une grand claque, monta les escaliers alla dans la chambre d'Octavia prit toutes ses affaires puis descendit devant le regard d'Octavia, Miller, Murphy et Bellamy. Elle regarda bellamy._

 _ **-A lundi monsieur BLAKE !**_

 _Puis partit avec les cris d'Octavia, Miller et Murphy qui lui disait de revenir_

 _ **PDV D'OCTAVIA**_

 _Je regardais mon frère avec colère._

 _-_ _ **Es qui ta prit de lui dire sa abruti si elle énervé contre moi je te le ferai payer je te hais bellamy.**_ _Puis je partis dans ma chambre_

 _ **PDV DE BELLAMY**_

 _Ses yeux bleue qui me regardait avec colère et au fond de la tristesse me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Elle m'énerve elle a pas à me parlait comme de me dire comment je dois géré ma sœur etc. elle se prend pour qui MA MERE ?! Elle na aucun droit de me dire tout ca._

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je l'es vu pleurer mon cœur s'est sérer et j'ai de suite regretté de lui avoir dit ca. Je lui en veux c'est sur je vais lui faire enduré la pire année de sa vie a la fac cette année !_

 _ **PDV DE CLARKE**_

 _Il c'est que c'est un sujet sensible mes parents et lui il en parle ggggrrrrrr je vais tuer bellamy Blake je vais lui faire regretter de m'avoir dit que mon père est parti parce qu'il en avait marre de moi je vais lui faire enduré la pire année de prof qu'on est jamais pu voir !_

 _[…]_

 _On est dimanche je ne répond a aucun des appels Octavia de Miller et de Murphy je suis tellement en colère contre bellamy que j'ai préféré ne pas aller à la fête et me voilà 20h entrain de courir depuis 1h pour oublier la colère mais elle fait que augmenter de plus en plus.[…] D'un coup de tombe se qui fit arrête net de courir et je m'évanouis._

 _[…]_

 _Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois à cause de la lumière trop forte, une fois adapté je regarde autour de moi et je vois que je suis dans un hôpital ''_ _mais esque je fais à l'hôpital''_ _et la je vois une infirmière ou un médecin s'approcher de moi_

 _ **-Bonsoir !**_

 _ **-Bonsoir euh pourquoi je suis ici ?**_

 _ **-d'après quelqu'un vous seriez tombé quand vous courriez et vous avez atterrit sur votre poigner qui et casser sois disant passant et vous vous étiez évanoui. Comment vous vous l'appelez ?**_

 _ **-Griffin, Clarke, Clarke Griffin !**_

 _ **-Bien clarke vous pouvez sortir maintenant il faut juste signer les formulaires à l'accueil et vous pourrait partir. On a vérifié si vous n'aviez pas de fracture autre pars et vous avez rien a part votre poigner vous devrais revenir d'ici une semaine pour voir si il y a plus rien et vous pourrez enlever l'attèle d'accord ?**_

 _ **-Oui bien sur merci pour tout**_

 _ **\- de rien c'est mon travail !**_

 _Puis la femme repartit je me levai signa quelques papier puis sortir je regardai l'heure 23h l'hôpital et pas loin de chez moi donc je vais pouvoir rentrez chez et dormir ou essayer de dormir en ne pesant plus a la colère_

 _[…]_ __

 **J'espère que sa vous a plus dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Je ne les pas beaucoup aimé moi mais j'en sur que vous me remonterai le moral non ?! Enfin bref prochain chapitre fini les vacances et c'est maintenant la reprise des cours ! Clarke que va-t-elle faire quand elle va voir bellamy ? Bellamy va-t-il être vraiment odieux avec clarke ? Clarke est-elle énerver contre Octavia Miller et Murphy ? Bellamy et clarke vont-ils arracher la tête de l'autre ? Et enfin COMMENT bellamy va-t-il réagir en voyant Clarke blesser au poigner va-t-il penser qu'elle avait qu'a faire attention ou son cœur va-t-il se serrai encore une fois en la voyant blesser a son poigner ?**

 **(Le chapitre 5 est déjà terminer je le posterai entre lundi et jeudi pour laisser du suspend et vous que vous posiez les bonnes questions)**

 **ALLER Bisous 3**


	5. ce n'est pas un chapitre

Salut tout le monde comment ça va ? J'ai une question !... Es que quelqu'un serai intéressé corriger mes fautes ma grammaire etc se serai vraiment sympa !

Ps : Merci pour vos avis même si c'est que 8 personnes qui suivent mon histoire et que vous soyez fort pour continuer à lire avec toutes les fautes que je fais ! je vous adores


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Clarke se fit réveillée par son téléphone plus exactement elle se fit réveillée par son réveil. Elle regarde l'heure, il est 7h05, elle se lève d'un coup, se lave, prend son déjeuner, s'habille puis elle part de chez elle à 7h35. Arriver à 8h10, elle cours vers son casier qui malheureusement pour elle est en face de la classe d'histoire mais la n'était pas le problème, elle prend ses affaires, claque la porte de son casier puis se retourne et elle vit que la porte d'histoire est ouverte. Elle voit Bellamy qui la regarde. Tout les deux se regardent avec colère et avec un sentiment qu'ils ne peuvent décrire, Clarke détourne ses yeux puis part en courant en français. Elle toque à la porte.

 **\- Excusez-moi pour le retard j'ai eu du mal à me réveillé ce matin**. Dit Clarke en regardant son prof de français.

\- **Comme a chaque rentré Griffin, aller vous asseoir et tenter de rattraper ce que vous avez loupée**. Dit monsieur Jackson sur un ton calme et poser.

Clarke partit s'asseoir et écoute le cours puis à la fin, elle partit à son cours de chimie et vit Octavia l'attendre. Elle s'approche d'Octavia et la prend dans ses bras.

 **\- Je vais en faire baver à ton frère et m'en veux pas d'avoir ignorée tout tes appels je voulais juste être seule.** Dit-elle en regardant droit dans les yeux Octavia.

\- **Je t'en veux pas et j'en espère pas moins de toi d'en faire baver à mon frère je vais aider pour que cette mission sois accomplie**. Dit-elle à Clarke.

Elle regarde le poignet de Clarke et remarque une atèle.

- **Tu t'es fais quoi à ton poignet ? Au mon dieu me dit pas que c'est quand t'as frappé mon frère… au mon dieu je vais le tuer celui-là**. Dit Octavia en commençant à s'énerver contre son frère et en paniquant pour le poignet de sa meilleure amie

- **Non ce n'est pas ton frère je suis tombée et je me suis fait une fracture et le docteur à dit d'aller la voir à la fin de la semaine pour voir si je peux l'enlever. Même si l'idée de tuer ton frère et tentant, je n'ai pas envie d'être rechercher pour avoir tué ton crétin de frère. Maintenant si on continue à parler le prof va nous passer un savon.  
**  
Clarke et Octavia se firent reprendre plusieurs fois par le prof pour « bavardages incessant ».

Elle partit à la cafeteria et fut très vite rejoins par Monty, Jasper et Octavia (qui savait bien sur pour le frère d'Octavia qui était leur prof d'histoire). Le midi se passe bien puis ils partirent marcher quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient en retard encore une fois. Ils se mirent tous à courir.

Octavia et Clarke courent pour aller en histoire quant à Monty et Jasper, ils courent pour aller en français. Les 2 filles arrivent en histoire.

 **\- Excusez nous pour notre retard monsieur Blake**. Dit Octavia essoufflée.

\- **Nous ?** Demanda Blake à Octavia confus.

Octavia se retourne et voit Clarke en dehors de la classe, elle la prend par son bras et l'emmène dans la classe.

- **Nous !...excuser nous pour notre retard**. Dit Octavia en insistant sur le nous et en s'excusant encore une fois.

Bellamy et Clarke se dévisagent, Octavia donne un coup dans les cotés de Clarke, du coup elle tourna sa tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Finalement je ne m'excuse pas de ne pas avoir répondu à tes appels**! Dit Clarke avec amusement puis retourne sa tête vers le prof.

- **Mais la blonde à une langue finalement** ! Dit Bellamy fermement.

Après ses dires, Clarke le foudroie du regard.

- **Oui la blonde à une langue sa vous étonnes** ! Dit Clarke sur un ton menaçant puis se reprenant elle dit sur un ton amusé : **je l'utilise pour autre chose de plus intéressent que parler.**

Clarke prend le bras d'Octavia et elles allèrent à leur place respective, le prof avait toujours la bouche grande ouverte étonné de ce que venait de dire Clarke.

- **Ton poignet t'as fait des tours à ce que je vois Clarke**! Dit une voix féminine en ricanant.

Bellamy jette un coup d'œil sur le poignet de Clarke et vu l'atèle, d'un coup l'inquiétude s'empara de lui. Clarke tourne sa tête et voit Mel et elle la regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'en **ai un autre qui pourra toujours allez dans ta petite gueule de pétasse si tu veux** ! Dit Clarke visiblement énervé par la remarque.

Mel baisse la tête.

- **Ici ce n'est pas dans un combat de coq Griffin alors gardez vos paroles pour des fins plus utiles !** Gronda Blake

- **J'ai le droit de me défendre et si sa vous plaît pas c'est pareil**. Dit-elle énervé.

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre alors taisez-vous** ! S'énerva Bellamy.

- **Aller arrête Clarke** ! Gronda Octavia à Clarke.

- **Je me tais si je veux et je m'arrête si je veux !** Dit la concerné puis reprit: - **Le prof d'histoire, Mel et Octavia après sa sera qui ?** Murmura Clarke en se posant la question à elle-même.

Bellamy ne répond pas et se contente de faire son cours en jetant toutes les minutes des regards à Clarke. A la fin du cours tout le monde était en train de partir et Clarke ainsi qu'Octavia rangeaient leurs affaires, quand sa se fut terminer, Clarke se met devant le bureau de son prof et dès que tout le monde fut partis...

 **-Arrête de me lancer des regards Blake** ! Dit Clarke sur un ton énervé.

 **-Alors arrête de m'énerver Griffin !** Sur le même ton.

 **\- Arrête de jouer avec moi! Je ne suis pas une fille comme ça** ! Dit Clarke sur un ton énervé.

- **Je ne joue pas c'est toi qui joue avec moi** ! Dit-il toujours aussi énervé

- **Tu veux que je joue avec bien alors jouons !** Dit-elle surprise de ce qu'il venait de dire et très énervé avec du défi et une pointe d'amusement dans le regard.

 **-Tu perdras Griffin si tu joue sur ce terrain glissant** ! dit-il amusé.

 **-Pareil pour toi !** Dit Clarke avec plein de défi et colère dans les yeux.

 **-Bien alors jouons** ! Dit-il avec de l'agacement, du défi, de l'amusement et de la colère.

 _ **Merci pour vos conseils !**_

 _ **La suite la semaine prochaine ! Que va-t-il se passé ? Peut-etre un rapprochement bellarke ? Beaucoup de questions sans réponse il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour le savoir.**_

 _ **Merci**_ _ **Bellarke-Princesse**_ **pour la correction ! -)**

 **Bisous3**


End file.
